Letting you go
by xMusicismyEverythinx
Summary: uhmm, not good at summaries. This is a quote that the story is based on There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we cant live without but have to let go...


Hi, i've been listening to a song and this idea just popped into my mind

There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we cant live without but have to let go...

* * *

'Mr Schue if its alright, may i go first?' I asked.

'Sure, stage is all yours Rachel' he gestured as he took a seat with the rest of the Glee members.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I glanced at Quinn, who was secretly glancing at Noah. I sighed and began to sing when the music started.

_The sun goes down on our last day_

_we both know there's no other way for us_

_and there's no hope to fix it now_

_cause there's no turning back when the day is done_

Quinn finally looked at me, and I stared straight into her eyes, pouring all my feelings into the song.

_We know we've had better days_

_and now its time we went our separate ways_

_and its the twilight of our love_

_baby its the twilight of our love_

_and when the last light fades_

_there'll be nothing left to say_

_now its twilight_

She looked confused, she did her famous eyebrow rise, as if asking for the meaning behind the song.

_We could've learned from our mistakes_

_instead of pushing each other away away_

_tomorrow wasn't meant for us us_

_but I will hold you while we still have the sun_

_We know we've had better days_

_and now its time we went our separate ways_

_and its the twilight of our love_

_baby its the twilight of our love_

_and when the last light fades_

_there'll be nothing left to say_

_now its twilight_

_Its almost night time_

_but I cant say goodbye to you to you to you_

_and there's no more light left_

_I wish we had more time left together together together_

_cause were not done yet were not done yet_

_so don't let the sun set_

_We know we've had better days_

_and now its time we went our separate ways_

_and its the twilight of our love_

_baby its the twilight of our love_

_and when the last light fades_

_there'll be nothing left to say_

_now its twilight..._

Nobody spoke, no-one knew what was happening. I took this opportunity and left the room. Everyone watched me as I left the room, shocked and anxious.

"Rach, Rachel" Quinn ran up towards me grabbing my arm stopping me from my tracks. "That song...Whats wrong Rach?"

'I cant do this anymore...' I stated out, facing the love of my life, the meaning of my existence, looking straight into her eyes.

'Wait, what?, what cant you do anymore?' her beautiful hazel eyes displayed conflicting emotions, not comprehending what I meant.

'i cant do this, us anymore' i said gesturing between the two of us.

'What!?, why?' her face distorted with disbelief.

'you know why, I cant deal with this anymore. One minute you're my loving girlfriend then the next you become the HBIC that I was afraid of, and its not only that you honestly don't love me at all...' i took a deep breath holding my composure and continued 'I know you don't love me, don't think I don't notice those longing looks you give him every time you think he's not looking, it hurts, do you know that it hurts to know that the girl that you're in love is in love with another'

'n-no I don't' her face paled 'i-i l-love you rach nobody else'

'Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Please don't lie to me. I at least deserve the truth ... Can you honestly say you don't love him? Can you look straight into my eyes and tell me that you love me and that I'm just being paranoid and over thinking' I glanced at her face, wishing that she would tell me that i was just being paranoid.

Her face redden and she dropped her head avoiding my eyes 'i-i can't, I'm so sorry rach,'

'yeah I'm sorry too...' I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. 'you know whats funny, I knew this from the beginning, I knew what I was getting into but I still did and look where we ended up'

I didn't dare look up, I couldn't bare the fact that i was making her cry, I promised myself that I wouldn't make her cry but seems that I couldn't keep it.

'Please, Rach don't leave me please' her voice was hoarse as she cried

'I cant, its not fair to either of us, I can't keep dating with you knowing that you love another, its just not right. I'm sorry Quinn' my hand rose wiping away her tears off her beautiful face. 'please don't cry, you're too beautiful for that, this is for the best' i gave her a smile, knowing it wouldn't be much comfort as tears were escaping no matter how hard i tried to keep it in.

I spun around, keeping my head held up high 'you should go to him, tell him how you feel, stop wasting your time on me and go' I started walking away, away from her, my world, my everything.

'I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray forever and always so I'm letting you go...'

* * *

How was it?

Song - Twilight by Travis Garland

Please leave a review and let me know on things that i can improve on. Thanks for reading


End file.
